The invention relates to a process for the loading of pallets or the like in layers with stackable articles, especially packaging cartons, with a palletiser having a raisable, lowerable and pivotable cantilever arm which is equipped with at least one joint and the free end of which has a holding member, especially a suction holder, for grasping the articles, intermediate layers consisting especially of paper introduced between layers of the articles. The invention relates, furthermore, to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
For the mechanical or automatic loading of pallets, palletisers designed and operating in the manner of robots have recently been used. These consist of a cantilever arm which is mounted on upright supporting columns so as to be vertically moveable. The cantilever arm is conventionally divided into several part arms which are connected to one another by means of joints. This provides possibilities for moving the suction holder which allow complex handling of the articles when they are deposited on the pallet. The packaging cartons to be stacked on the pallet are grasped on top by the suction holder and are put down next to one another on the pallet to form a carton layer.
In specific uses, it is necessary or advantageous to introduce thin intermediate layers consisting especially of paper blanks between the layers of articles on the pallet. The function of these intermediate layers is, above all, to improve the cohesion of the articles within a layer and, consequently, the stability of the entire stack on the pallet. The intermediate layers, which are rectangular or square according to the size and shape of the pallet, have hitherto been put in place by hand.